


Three Plus One

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine you and Sam are dating and together, find out you’re pregnant!(Bonus scene of telling Dean at the end.)Fluff and mild angst. No smut!TITLE CHANGE ON 3/25/18





	Three Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been pregnant before! This just a cute little idea that was inspired by many similar fanfics before it.

I sit in one of the many bunker library chairs surrounded by heavy textbooks related to our next hunt. Sam’s laptop illuminates the lamp-lit room and my exhausted face. I left my studies moments ago to do different research of my own. I smirk fondly at the memory at what would be now five weeks of that night.

We rarely did anything of the sort. He respected it. We preferred to simply cuddle or hold each other in our arms whispering sweet nothings. It could be while smiling softly or with silent tears staining our cheeks at past memories. Nothing compared to being by his side and that night we knew it felt right. We both wanted to do it. I chuckle at the memory of Sam turning on the radio only to have Heat of the Moment to blast in our ears. He groaned, having bad associations with the song, turning down the volume and Need You Tonight began playing on the next station instead. 

Back in the present, i ignore the ancient pictures of Vampires and glance over at the makeshift calander i sketched. Five weeks? That means it had been one month since then. Yet, My period was supposed to happend last week. I try to convince myself that stress is all it is. It could come next month or this week. So why can’t i convince myself of the feeling that i might be...

My fingers fly over the laptop keyboard before punching the enter button. My questions seemed to be confirmed as the seven letter word stood out above the rest:

Pregnant.

I ran a hand through my face and sighed deeply. No. I’m not letting a website be the deciding factor. Sam mentioned going on a supply run tomorrow after breakfast. I would pick up a pregnancy test to be 100% sure. Closing the website and the laptop, i pick up the paper with my musings and threw it in the trash as i dragged my feet to our shared bedroom.

I changed into my pajamas and just finished when i heard him walk in.  
“Oh there you are. I thought you would still be in the library.” He chuckles lightly, gingerly closing the door behind him. I shook my head.  
“Nah. ‘M too tired to finish research.” I mumble before crawling into my side of the bed, suddenly not feeling well. I watch as he slips off his boots, then switches his pants in favor of sweats and finally removing his flannel to reveal the white v-neck underneath. He turned off the lamp when he climbs in beside me, sharing a goodnight kiss, and i quickly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning i feel even worse. A lump rose to my throat that i try to ignore, but i eventually can’t. I finally dash to the bunker bathroom with my hand over my mouth, collapsing in front of the toilet, expelling everything from inside my stomach to inside the bowl. I only slightly relax at the cooling, wet rag that was suddenly placed on my neck and the soothing strokes etching their way into my back muscles. I turn my head carefully to see it was Sam.  
“What happend?” His comforting hand never left.

“What’s the matter, darlin’? Are you sick?” His worried voice almost cracked.  
“Nah. Not sick.” I mumble-afraid speaking louder would make me vomit all over again.  
“Then what is it?”  
I gaze into his hazel eyes that seemed to know me better than i knew myself. The eyes that have seen a lot in this awful world and is probably about to see a side of me that would continue to prove he is truly by my side for it all.

“Sam,” I breathe. “I think i’m pregnant.”  
I could see Sam’s eyes start to light up only to exhale a short breath when confusion took over his entire face.  
“You mean you’re not sure?” He asks me with his famous puppy dog eyes. I shake my head, the motion making me feel dizzy.  
“Not yet. I was going to, um,” I cleared my throat. “Buy a pregnancy test today.”  
“Ok. We’ll go together while i get supplies for the bunker.” He replied, giving me a reassuring smile plus a quick kiss on the forhead.  
“Can you eat anything?”

Dean is still asleep when we enter the kitchen so Sam offered to cook. I told him i simply wanted toast, fearing the smell of bacon or eggs would trigger me back to the toilet. Sam understands so he decides to make some for himself as well. I quickly write a note for Dean so he would know where we were. Sure, he could just call us, but i found leaving notes better unless we weren’t back by a certain time. I also didn’t want to be interrupted while shopping for something so personal with Sam. This is between us only. Done in the kitchen we dress into our clothes, climb in the Impala, and drive to the nearest store. 

Throughout the ride i kept my eyes on the blurring scenery outside the passenger window, leaving me alone to my anxious thoughts. I didn’t realize i was biting my lip until i felt Sam place his hand on top of the hand i had resting on my knee. I looked up from my daze to face him when there was a comforting squeeze, his eyes giving the same message.

Once inside the store i interlock my fingers with his, relieved he returns the gesture. He leans down a bit so only i could hear him as his whisper tickles my ear.  
“Do you want to get the test now or when we’re done?”  
“No.” I shook my head, reaching for a basket. “Better now than never.”  
Sam pecked me on the cheek before standing up straight once more.  
“All right. Lead the way!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean! We’re home!” Sam calls out.  
I carefully move the bags i carried around so the pregnancy test would be out of sight; even though the transparent bags did a decent job of covering it. We walk into the kitchen only to find it still empty and a new piece of paper where mine originally sat. In Dean’s messy handwriting it said:

“Went to go talk to witnesses for the next case and used one of the other cars in the garage since you two took Baby. Do NOT mess her up! Be back around 4.”

The clock read 1:00. We still had a couple of hours to ourselves. “Go ahead to the bathroom.” Sam murmurs, gently pulling me in by the waist. “I’ll meet you there. Just need to put up the stuff first.”  
I chuckle before standing on my toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.  
“How about you wait outside the hallway?”  
Stroking my cheek, he nods.  
“Sure.”

I went inside and followed the instructions. It’s harder to pee on a stick than i thought, but i manage. Setting it on the counter i glance at my the clock. The box said to wait five minutes. Correction, it would be an eternity.  
I pull up my jeans as i hear Sam’s footsteps in the hallway. A gentle knock followed.  
“Y/N? How’s it going in there?”  
“Fine.” I said. I begin to pace for a whole minute-glancing at the clock every ten seconds- before sighing and sliding down the bathroom door.

“Sam?” I hear a shift with a slight thud. I imagine Sam mirrored my position on the other side.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m scared.” I choked out.  
“Of what, darlin’?”  
I took a deep breath. My heart felt heavy with anxiety.  
“This. Having a baby. I mean... It’s so dangerous out there. All the Vampires, Spirits, Demons. It’s not safe for us-much less a child! I want them to be protected. To have knowledge. But i don’t want that to be all they ever know like it was for us...Would i even be a good mom? I’ve only been raised by Bobby since i was a kid and you guys were my brothers when i didn’t have anyone else. I guess i never had that female influence.” 

A six second too long silence passed before Sam spoke up.  
“Y/N. Don’t worry. This is the right thing to do. We will be sure they’re safe- you know that. As for knowledge... We won’t repeat the same mistakes that were made with us, ok? I promise. We’ll only teach them when they’re ready. To answer your second question, you’re already a great mom. I can see it when you care for me and Dean. I can see it when we save children on hunts more than once. You give them great comfort like any mom can. You’re going to be amazing. And you know Dean, Cas, and i will always be here for you.”  
“...Thank you, Sam.” I feel a small smile form on my lips. The clock informs me it would be three more minutes.  
“You’re welcome, Y/N.” 

When those minutes passed i practically jump out of my skin to rush to the counter. With nervous hands i pick it up to see:

Two thin lines!

I yank open the door, running into Sam’s arms as he caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist. He supported me easily with his strong arms. His laugh was music to my ears.  
“Good news?”  
“We’re pregnant!” I beamed-showing off the plastic stick.  
Sam cheered and spun me around finishing with a passoniate kiss on the lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam! Y/N!” I hear Dean call from the entry of the bunker.  
“In here!” We yell back in unison. The makeshift den wasn’t too far.  
“There you two lovebirds are. Hey, thanks for not ruining my Baby.” He acknowledges before sitting in his usual chair to see what we were watching on tv and opening his beer bottle. I flash Sam a mischevious grin before facing Dean.

“So what did they want, Uncle Dean?”  
“A whole lot of nothing and very little something. Wait a sec. Isn’t the phrase “Uncle Sam”?”  
“Nope!” I grin harder and shake my head. Taking the positive pregnancy test out of my jacket pocket, i hand it to Dean.  
“I’m pregnant! Sam and i are gonna have a baby!”  
Dean almost spit out his beer, but looked very pleased.  
“Well, congrats! What did i tell you, Sammy? One day you would be able to start a family of your own.”  
“I know. Thanks, dude.” Sam said.  
“Wow. I can’t believe it... I’m gonna be an uncle!” Dean continued to stare at the plastic before i clear my throat.  
“Um, Dean. You know i peed on that right?”  
He immeditaly drops it to the floor as Sam and i laugh, cheeks splitting at our little joke.  
Dean was not amused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
